On The Outside
by The Silver Circuit
Summary: And I just hope that they're happy, because they seem like the kind of people that deserve it. - Outsider's POV


**ON THE OUTSIDE**

Every once in awhile I'll look out the window and see that one white house that sits just across from mine. It looks a lot like most of the other houses around here: old and elegant. But, this one has always caught my attention, even though I can't put my finger on why, exactly.

A lot of the time, when I'm not really doing anything in particular, I'll take a moment to wonder what goes on inside that house. I wonder if the people in it are happy or if they lead an average life like most of the people on this little street. I can never really tell from just looking at it on the outside like this, though. And maybe I'm over thinking it, just a little bit, because I know no one else would observe such meaningless things like this.

But, frankly, it does mean something to me.

And now that I think about it, there are an awful lot of people who go in and out of that house. Most of the time it's a girl - she has this long brown hair – with a boy who's a lot taller than her. I think that he's probably her boyfriend. They do seem to accompany each other a lot, after all. Then, sometimes there's this blonde woman who will go in with a man, they don't seem to spend as much time together as the girl and her probably-boyfriend, but I think the two of them still amount to something. There's also a boy who goes in and out a lot more than anyone else, with a bunch of different people, but he never knocks on the door, so I think that maybe he might live there with the blonde woman and the girl.

Every now and again another guy shows up, too. He's shorter than the other guys and has hair that's a lot darker in comparison to the rest. That one usually shows up alone. He never seems to stay for very long, either.

At around midnight, the girl's probably-boyfriend likes to stand out on the ground in front of what I think is her bedroom window, and throw stones at the glass to get her attention, which I think is a pretty sweet. But, other times, the guy with the dark hair will do it, too. He never seems to stay as long once she lets him in, though. I tend to wonder what their relationship is.

And sometimes the woman with the blonde hair will kiss the man she shows up with on the front steps before they go inside, or the girl will kiss her probably-boyfriend, and one time I even saw her kiss the guy with the dark hair after the two of them stood out of the porch, talking, for the longest time. I'm noticing that he seems to be showing up more often. Maybe they're starting to like each other. Maybe she's starting to like him more than her probably-boyfriend.

I wonder what he would think about this if he knew or if he already does, and if he doesn't, I think the girl should tell him pretty soon or else he might be angry with her.

I'm really starting to wish I knew their names.

Awhile ago I noticed that the girl hasn't been coming home as often. I wonder if she got mad with the blonde woman, or if her and her probably-boyfriend or the guy with the dark hair has started to get more serious and spend more time together. A lot more time. Or maybe something happened that made her need to get out of the house more.

I don't know. But I really hope they're all happy. They seem like the kind of people who should be… the kind of people who deserve it.

Am I even allowed to say that when I don't even know them? It doesn't matter really, though, does it? But it all just looks so normal on the outside. Everything always looks normal on the outside. It'd be nice if it really was.

* * *

><p>Honestly, I don't know what brought this idea up, and I don't really know if I like it or not, but it's pretty different, no? Whatever, I suppose I'll just wait and see what you guys think of it. -nudgenudge- Enjoy, despite the weirdness of it, kay? :D<p>

And, just in case some of you made it this far and are confused on who everyone is (because I'm not very good at explaining much of anything very well) I'll let you know.

In order of appearance, if you will:

The girl is Elena.

The girl's probably-boyfriend is Stefan.

The woman with the blonde hair is Jenna.

The man she shows up with is Alaric.

The boy who never seems to knock (and is really only mentioned once D:) is Jeremy.

And the shorter guy with the dark hair is Damon.


End file.
